rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke
Duke Azure is the Guardian of Mystery. He is role-played by Skyebreeze. History Duke used to be an ordinary boy, until he came across a lamp, while digging in the ground for construction. Unknown to Duke, the genie was an evil being that no longer wanted to be bonded to the lamp and wanted to harm people. The genie gave Duke only three wishes; the first one was to have a better house, which had a difficult, very complicated layout. The second wish was to be popular, but Duke became terrified of the overwhelming crowds and lack of privacy. Duke's final wish was to be a fatal mistake and it was to have the ability to use magic, which the genie granted by turning Duke into a genie, taking the evil genie's place. The Genie was free and no longer restrained by the lamp or anyone. Duke was unfortunately turned into a prisoner of the lamp and was forced to grant wishes to anyone who holds his lamp, unless someone else wishes for his freedom. Years later, his sister, Tia wished for Duke's freedom, but he cannot escape his ability to grant wishes though he is no longer bound by the lamp. Tia's last two wishes were to be beautiful and something to remind her of her beauty, Duke granted that wish and she became a young woman and received a special mirror. Duke began to travel with the lamp on his waist, he would perform magic tricks. Duke was looking at the moon one night and he saw something that seem to be falling from the moon, the object turned out to be a small hand mirror and it's surface showed him the face of a young girl. He tried to search for the girl that matched the image, but he got lost and became trapped in ice. A couple named Joe and Maria stumbled upon his frozen prison. Accidentally dropping one of their heat pads, it melted his prison. In exchange for his freedom in the ice, he granted three wishes from the couple; the first one was something warm to drink, which he gave them hot chocolate. The second wish was to a have a gift for their only daughter. When he heard that wish, Duke felt that the mirror was meant for this daughter of the couple and gave them the mirror and their final wish was to return home. As soon as they mentioned their last wish, they were in their house. Duke eventually appeared in a small town, where the couple lived and the current home of his sister, Tia. While hidden from sight, he saw that Tia was friends with the very couple who liberated him from his icy prison and the couple's daughter was the same girl that he saw in the mirror many days ago. Duke met and befriended the couple's only son and eldest child, Kenny while he worked at the restaurant for entertainment purposes. During his shift as the entertainer at the restaurant, Duke meets Kenny's sister, Vevina, who was visiting her brother during his lunch break. Relationships Family Tia *Duke's sister. Though she freed him from the bonds of the lamp, she only did it so he could supposedly grant her more than wishes, which didn't work. Duke gave her beauty and a mirror as fulfillment of her last two wishes. Louis *Duke's older brother. After Duke became a genie and was trapped into the lamp, Louis began studying witchcraft from one of their late mother's books. When he invoked a curse upon a troublesome neighbor, he was also cursed, making him half-creature and half-human. Losing half of his humanity cost him a place among people and lived in isolation away from society. Friends/Enemies Alister the Evil Genie *Duke's enemy and the original resident of Duke's lamp. This Genie called himself Alister and wanted to harm people, but was unable to due to the restrictions of wishes. He waited for over a thousand years for someone to replace him as the prisoner of the lamp until his lamp was found by a well-intended, but naive Duke. Alister twisted Duke's wishes and turned him into a genie, taking Alister's place as the resident of the lamp. Alister went on to be a corrupt, yet charming businessman, but he realized that he still cannot kill. Nonetheless, he figured out a way to hurt people by manipulating others to do his dirty work and not get caught. Kenny Neville *Joe and Maria's son and Duke's friend. Duke met Kenny at the restaurant where he worked as a chef. Duke works at the restaurant as an entertainer three days a week. Vevina Neville *Joe and Maria's only daughter and Duke's love interest. After finding a small mirror, it revealed a face that turned out to be Vevina's. He first sees her when he went to town and found his sister, Tia supposedly watching over Vevina. When he first saw Vevina with her glasses on, Duke thought she looked different from the reflection he saw and that she looked ethereal in both her forms. At first, he tried showing off his tricks, which made Vevina originally think that he is very full of himself. After he used some of powers to help people, including Vevina and her brother, she began to open up to him. Eric *Duke's rival in the art of illusions. Duke heard about the Magical Trickster, during one of his work shifts from a customer. He believes that he's better than Eric, but after meeting him in person, they are about evenly matched. When Eric started taking an interest to Vevina, Duke gets defensive and is determined to protect her from him. Wish Restrictions *Cannot take a life. *Can't force anyone to fall in love. *Can't bring back the dead. *No infinite wishes. Trivia *Part of Duke's character was inspired by the Green-eyed One from Snow White: The Fairest of them All. Gallery Duke.jpg|Duke's genie form Duke3.jpg|Duke's everyday clothes Duke2.jpg|Duke's work clothes Tia.jpg|Tia (Duke's sister) Louis.jpg|Louis (Duke's older brother) Evil Genie.jpg|Evil Genie (original form and as Alister) Kenny.jpg|Kenny (best friend) Vevina in blue.jpg|Vevina (possible love interest) Category:Skyebreeze Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Magician Category:Power users